It's Our Secret
by BakaOtakuss
Summary: Ereri. Modern Day Sugar Daddy AU. Eren is a normal, struggling college student who soon meets a handsome writer who spoils him to the bone. For what though? He has never felt this way before... Rated M for smut and language.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Our Secret**

_Note: This is my first Fanfiction, so I would love advice! This might turn M, but as it is, it will stay as T. Might be a bit short, oops!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters_

"YOU FORGOT TOO?!" I snapped at Mikasa. My sister was usually good at keeping up with work and projects, unlike me. Though, for some reason, her and I forgot about the about the last project of the year in that class. Mikasa and I both major in music, but for different reasons. I love to do performing arts, and she likes to be behind the scenes working on stage tech. Together, we decided that both of us should take a class together, a class on music theory. An hour before this class, I remembered about this project, so had the opportunity to get _something_ turned in. I raced into my room and hopped on the computer.

Then Armin, my roommate, walks in, "Looks like late homework again, huh?"

"I just forgot about this project due in an hour. Ugh, can you just leave me alone to work on this? I'm stressed enough as it is." Then he left into his room and left me to work.

I ran into class with my half-assed paper in hand. I sprinted down the hall into the classroom and placed the paper on my professor's desk. As I sat down, I noticed that the horse-faced douche walked in. His lover, Marco, was in this class. I don't know what Marco could possibly see in him, Marco could do so much better. He is so nice and considerate and Jean is just… Jean. Also, Jean's life goal is apparently to make my life as hard as he can make it within his power.

"Jaeger! Forgot to do your work again? Or, or did your sister do it for you?" all I did was stand there giving him a glare.

"As a matter of fact, he did it on his own. So ease up asshole," Mikasa says as she walks in. "Or do you need to be taught another lesson?"

Jean backs up, then whispers to me, "Can't keep hiding under the protection of your sister, can you?" He snickered and then left. Just then, Professor Erwin walks in.

"I know it's the end of the year and none of you are excited to pay attention to class today, so I will dismiss you all." There was a long pause, "Class dismissed" he shouted impatiently. We all walked out of the of the classroom and i met Mikasa. We had decided upon going to a cafe that we always go to because our friend Ymir, worked there. That gave us a discount, and most of the time we were broke.

In the cafe, i studied for a couple classes because we had tests, then I got stopped by a man. Probably in his mid-thirties.

"Hey, ya have a few yen you could spare? I'm only a couple short," he asked in a soothing voice. I handed him the money without saying something, but i couldn't help but stare at his eyes. They were such an intense grey.

The vivid eyes looked at me with deep bags underneath them, "Thanks, I owe you one." All I could do is nod my head as he walked away. He carried himself well, with confidence. With his chest held high, he back to Ymir and ordered his coffee.

All I was thinking at the time was, "This man seems to be unaffected by his height." He was probably only 160 cm.

"Eren? Eren! EREN!" Then I looked back at Mikasa, who happened to be yelling my name. "God, did you space out or something? Anyways, I need to start getting to work, my shift's in an hour. See you later?"

Yeah, yeah. See ya," I replied as if I were listening. As soon as she left, I opened up my book. Not to read it, but to use as an opportunity to get quick glances at the gorgeous man without making it obvious. Though soon, my stomach dropped. A young woman walks in and sits down with the man. Probably also in her thirties, she wore a high, messy ponytail. She pushes up her thin-framed glasses and started laughing. She had such a wide smile. They made such a good couple... it made me jealous. Why couldn't I be in a good relationship with a gorgeous man like him.

As the woman is telling this story, as far as I could tell, the man's eyes wander. After examining the room, he sets his eyes on me. I blushed, but it seemed as if he were fixed upon me. I looked in to my book, but I couldn't help but to check if he was still looking. He was…

Later on, the woman leaves. The man's grey eyes followed her out until she went out the door. As the door shuts, he opens up a notebook and pencil. All he did for a bit, was write and write. I felt the need to know what he was writing in the large notebook he had. I wanted to know so badly, what could someone like him be doing with that? Then he looks up, and at me. He gets up and starts walking towards me. What could he possibly want? Is he going to ask me why I keep looking at him? Maybe he noticed it. What if he tells me to stop, how would I respond?

"Hey, brat? Mind helping me find this place, this town is a maze to me. This theater," he points to a location on a map he set on the table.

"I know exactly where that theater is! I've been there plenty of times. I could take you," I said with anticipation of a certain response.

"There is no need, I know how to follow direc-"

I interrupted his sentence, "I don't mind at all, please. I'm offering."

"I guess, if you insist," he muttered. I gathered my stuff and walked out with him.

The entire trip was exactly how I imagined, awkward and it had a unsociable vibe to it. However, now that we are at the theater, I feel like I should say something. I noticed that he was quite a bit shorter than most people his age here, you could see he was pissed about it.

So, I decided to leave it and mind my own business, it's not like I will interact with him again. "I-I better be going, I won't keep you."

He grabs my arm, "Oy! you doing anything now? My friend couldn't make it, so I have an extra ticket. You are welcome to come."

I stood there almost speechless. I managed to get out, " I couldn't possibly, now I better go!"

"Hey, it's fine." He placed the ticket in my hand and we went inside. the lights dimmed and the show was about to start.

We exited outside, "I can't thank you enough, I've been eyeing this play for quite a bit. How can I thank you?"

"This was just me thanking you for the money and directions, but if you insist. Maybe if you let me take you to dinner soon, I can call it even."

"I can't, I'm practically broke most the time," I replied.

"No brat, let _me_ take you to dinner."

I flushed, "Maybe…" He handed me his business card with his name and number on it. and I did the same.

"I might call you when I have time," he shouted at me as he walked away.

I couldn't help but to blush even more. "Levi, huh. I like it."

"Jaeger! Fancy seeing you here." Oh shit, why is he here of all times. I sprinted in the opposite direction. "H-hey wait!"

I was finally home, I slammed the door as I got in. He didn't seem to chase me, but you seriously never know with this guy. I looked around the house for Armin, but he seemed to not be here. I was actually a little happy for that. I looked over at the clock.

"Fuck! It's two in the morning? Oh shit, I have class early tomorrow!" I ran to my bedroom. I ended up falling asleep instantaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Finally, the second chapter! Thank you for those who have already followed or even looked at my story! In case you don't know, this will update every Sunday. Please review and follow._

_Disclaimer:I do not own the characters_

I walked out of class, stretching my arms above my head.

"God, I never thought that I would make it till summer. Plus, I didn't sign up for any summer classes," I laughed.

"Hey, Reiner is holding a party tonight, you coming?" Armin questioned.

"No, I just feel like… relaxing today." However, in reality, Levi called me last night for dinner. There is no way that I would turn this down. I didn't even think that he'd actually call, so I am pretty excited.

"Skipping out on a party? That's not like you Jaeger," Jean shouted from across the hall as he walked through the corridor. I remained silent as he passed Armin and I. I gave him a nasty look and he returned it.

"I never get what is going on between the two of you, can't let go of each other's throats," Armin said, who I had no idea was still walking beside me.

"He's just an asshole, and that's all there is to it," I grunted. Then Armin and I parted ways and I started home in excitement.

I have been waiting, but now it was almost 8. Levi and I decided to meet up at a crosswalk by my house around 8:30. I was stuck on debating whether i should wear a suit or not. I didn't want to wear the wrong thing for a different scenario. After thinking about everything, I decided upon wearing normal clothes, besides he does have a girlfriend. That means there is no reason for why he would take me anywhere fancy. I was done getting ready at exactly 8:17, so I walked down the stairs.

"Shit, I forgot my keys in the house," I blurted out loud. I sprinted back inside and searched frantically for my keys. When I finally found them on the kitchen table, I ran back out the door, making sure I lock it. However, I looked back at the street to see a black Mercedes pulled up by my apartment.

"Hey, sorry for short notice, but I decided to pick you up. That aside, why are you wearing common clothes to dinner reservations? Do you not have a suit? No worries, we have time to stop by the store or something, just get in," Levi greeted me.

"Wait, suit? Oh, I see, I have one upstairs. I can go grab it real quick," I said as I started to walk up the stairs.

"Just get in, I can just buy you one. Besides, we are wasting time. So get in." I didn't object and got in the front seat.

We arrived in the shopping district and stopped by a store. Inside, I found prices that were out of the roof.

"I could never afford something as expensive as any of these, I know another place." I murmured with uncertainty.

He handed me a few different types and colors, "Try these on."

"Did you hear anything I said? I can't buy these," I almost shouted.

"How are you so dense? I'm buying one for you! Now go try these on," he commanded. I grabbed them from his hands and popped inside the dressing room.

I tried on plenty of the suits and modeled them outside of the dressing room. Then Levi nodded in confirmation. I took off the the suit and walked out. Levi snatched the clothing out of my arms as I only begun to observe the price tag.

"H-hey Levi!" but he was already at the register before I could say anything.

"Just shut up and put this back on." He placed the suit in my arms and ushered me back into the dressing room.

Back in the car, I felt slightly awkward. Mostly for reason being that the man who I was watching in amazement before was now buying me expensive clothes and taking me to dinner. I can't really say no to anything he does though, it's as if something is preventing me. Though, I do inquire to why he is doing such things to me. The fact that I am male and that he is dating someone makes me really wonder what he wants. I can't come up with anything. I suddenly get lost in thought.

"Eren? Eren? Hey, we're here." Levi informed me.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. Let's hurry up and go in," I exclaimed. He looked away quickly and opened his door.

When we walked in, my eyes lit up in excitement, "I have never been in a place like this before. It's… Gorgeous." The waiter guided us to a table with fantastic view. Everything was so fancy and beautiful here, it was no surprise that there was only 2 couples here.

"Have you told your girlfriend about dinner tonight? I wouldn't want to… upset her," I asked nervously.

"Girlfriend? What makes you think I have a girlfriend?" he questioned.

"Eh? Well, um, I mean. A guy like you is bound to have a lucky girl by his side right?" I quickly ranted. "Well, weren't you with a girl at the, uh, cafe. I thought you and her have a… relationship?" I grumbled at my softest voice.

"I'm taking you on a date and you think I have a girlfriend," he giggled. "The girl's name is Hanji and she is my editor." I fell silent as I put my head down.

"By the way, did I hear you say lucky?" he chuckled.

I flushed, "Uh, well, I…" My voice felt like it wasn't working. Purely out of luck, the waiter came to receive our orders upon drinks. We were offered wine and Levi happily took that offer up.

"Getting off what we were talking before, I want to know a bit about you. What campus do you study at?"

"Oh! Mostly at Wall Maria. I'll assume that you are a writer, as you mentioned an editor."

"I am, I actually have one of my books with me, and this is my pen name," he said as he handed me a book. What I saw, amazed me, the book he handed me was written by one of my favorite authors.

"Are you serious? I love this book, I've probably read it about a thousand times! I love all your other work as well! I can't believe that I actually get to, meet you!"

"Thank you, I really am honored. As an author, it lifts my spirits to know that my books are enjoyable. Anyways, what do you major in?" he inquired.

"Performing Arts," I replied with a lot of certainty in my voice. Though, I felt like I blushed, so I pulled the menu up. I swear I saw him smirk as I did this, then he took a look at his too.

"You can order what you want, I will pay." My voice was stuck again! I couldn't say no, so I just nodded and looked down. The waiter was back for our orders.

"Would you guys like appetizers this evening?" Levi eyed me as if he was expecting an answer. I kept looking down, I didn't want to do anything he didn't want. Though, in the end, Levi ordered an appetizer. The waiter left and came back in a quick manner. We gave him our orders and he left off into the kitchen.

The rest of the night ended up being really enjoyable. We got along great as well. He is my favorite author and he is a good guy. I'm not sure that I deserve someone like him. I wonder if he is like other people I've dated. I wondered if I'd only want him for what he can offer me. I can't take advantage of someone like him now, I can't just take him home like the others. Why can't I though, I never usually feel this guilty. Then I had another thought, he could be the start of my new change, of starting over. He dropped me off a few streets away from home and I waved goodbye.

I arrived in the house to see Armin asleep. I can't even fathom how happy I am. This was because I know for a fact he would assume I was just fooling around again. I heard a grunt come from his room. Upon hearing this, I sneak pass his door with caution. I couldn't tell him of course because knowing his goodie-two-shoes self, he would tell Mikasa. I can't disappoint her anymore than I already have. Plus, there is no way I want to find out what's in store for me if she did happen to find out. I opened my door as quietly as I could and closed it behind me.

I got into bed, but I couldn't really get to sleep, I had too many thoughts coming in and out of my head. Eventually though, I fell asleep soundly.

"Oh fuck! What time is it? I overslept! Shit, I have a interview today!" I screamed getting out of bed with a rush. It's been about a week since my date with Levi, but I still couldn't get him off my mind. It kept me up at night. I pushed the button on top of my alarm clock violently and ran to the bathroom. I scheduled a job interview to be a secretary at a publishing company till i graduate. The hours and pay are good as well. I took a shower within three minutes and sprinted to my closest. It seemed like I should wear the new suit I got. After all, I can't just wear it once. After all, it is much nicer than the one that i had already owned before.

I was going as quickly and efficiently as I could right now, so why can't the stupid buses do the same. I whipped my phone out of my pocket to look at the time. The glaring screen brightened up as I pressed the power button. I was absolutely relieved to see that I could be on time, perhaps even early. The bus arrived and I hopped on. Sitting in the back, I pulled out paper that I needed. I look through them to make sure everything was there. Sure enough, it was all in order. I really needed this job, I already did some bartending on Fridays and Saturdays, but it was never really enough.

My stop finally came and it felt like my trip went by too quickly. Now that I am actually here, I wish it was an eternal bus route.

I sit in the long corridor, waiting for them to call my name for the meeting. I started growing extremely tense, I never knew my body could be so stiff. I didn't even know why i was so nervous. Maybe it was because I was starting a new life style or something else entirely. I couldn't sit still, I grabbed a magazine from the table next to you. It was truly hard to actually read the words.

"Eren Jaeger?" We are ready for you." I get up and start walking to the office where i was going to be questioned. A woman was standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Are you Eren Jaeger?" I nodded and she let me in.

"Please sit down," a man insisted gesturing towards the chairs in front of him. The man was tall and lean, and had a very stern looking face. I was going to assume that i was going to be interviewed by this guy, and he might happen to be my future boss.

As far as I could tell, my face was lit up with excitement. There was a promising chance that I had this job in the bag. I walked out the doors of the giant building with a smiling face.

The next day, I paced the middle of the living room, Armin watching me.

"Stop worrying so much about it, you said it yourself that there was a good chance that you could get this job," Armin tried to comfort me.

"I am just… Worried. I mean what if I don't get it. Knowing me, I can find a way to fuck it up like I always do."

"Like I said, I think you can get this job. They just might not be done looking a-" he got interupted by my phone. I slowly reached for it.

"Just answer it!" he shouted. I pressed answer and put it up against my ear.

"Hello? Eren speaking," I declared. "Thank you so much, I can be there tomorrow at eight." I placed the phone back on to the table and looked at Armin.

"I'm going to assume that you got the job. And are starting tomorrow. I gave him an excited thumbs up.

"That's great to hear! I got to go though, tell me about everything tomorrow." Then Armin left. I decided to go out by myself in celebration.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: Well, it's official, I'm making this rated M. It's not too bad this chapter though, just a warning. Okay, let's just say this chapter might not be that good. Reason being, I have had a writer's block the past week or so and I haven't really been able to write much. So I have been pulling 2 hour nights to finish this chapter for the past two days maybe. I also typed it all tonight, it's harder than you think. I am just happy myself that I got it in on time. Hopefully it isn't too bad! So I just want to thank everyone who has follow and favorited my story! And a special thanks to those of you who reviewed! You don't know how much it means to me, so thank you, thank you, thank you! Stay awesome readers! (Sorry for the rant, to the story now!)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters._

I heard my alarm the first time it rang. Immediately I jumped out of bed into the shower. Though it seemed seemed like I had plenty of energy, that happen to not be the case. I ended up having a sleepless night, tossing and turning. I bursted through the door, apple in hand. The day was only beginning and I was already starting to sprint to the bus stop.

On the bus, a thought came to my head, what should my first impression be like? I was already wearing a suit, but how should I act? Eventually, I had decided that I should be enthusiastic. Being energetic and happy was a good thing right? I imagined what would become of me if I messed this up. I was awfully good at doing exactly that at the most crucial moments. The bus came to a halt, I walked off like a snail.

I looked down at the screen of phone. I sighed in relief, I was ten minutes early. I was a bit startled going into the building, smiling faces greeted me as I went over to my newly assigned desk. My boss stood there wait, handing plenty of papers and documents. At first, I was a little overwhelmed about the great amount of work given to me on the first day, then I soon realized that it might have been good to start like this.

One of my co-workers peeked at me behind a corner, then finally started to come towards the front desk. He sighed and then asked if I could grab some papers for him in the printers' room. I gave him a quick nod and got out of my seat. I wandered aimlessly through the corridor, my eyes searching left and right for a sign. In my confusion, I found myself bumping into a man. He was shorter than me in that matter, but he seemed to have a strong figure.

"Brat? Ironic really, bumping into you here. I heard about a new secretary who is only in college, does that new secretary happen to be you?" I froze in embarrassment. Extremely flushed, I looked down at the inquiring grey eyes. "I hope the employees aren't putting you to work to hard. It's only your first day right? I'll guide you to where you need to go. I need something else to do anyways." Then he took my hand and started to walk again.

"U-um, I'm going to the printer…" I replied at almost a whisper.

"Alright, I know where that is," Levi said. Then he pulled me harder and faster through the long corridor.

"Hey! Not so fast!" I exclaimed. He only pulled harder and held me tighter. Eventually, I was lead to the correct room and I grabbed the necessary papers. I began to question why would Levi still be standing at the door if I knew perfectly how to get back?

I stood in front of him, papers in hand, "Thank you for helping me get here." I started to run past him, my face bright red. I stopped in my tracks not a moment later though, he grabbed my hand as he looked into my eyes. A smirk grew on his face, then he started pulling me away from the way back.

"Levi! Come on, let go! I thought we were supposed to go the other way. I need to get back to work, you know I might get scolded." I tried to make him let go, but he was unexplainably strong. He stopped in front of a door that read, "Conference Room #1." He opened the door and pulled me in.

"I told you, I need to work! Why are we even in here?" He shut the door quietly and switched the lock on violently. I backed away a little, he looks at me intently and comes closer. I stood, back against the table with chairs surrounding it. In a flash, I am forced down on to the giant table.

"W-what's going o-" I couldn't finish my sentence before he locked his lips on mine. I tried to push him away, but it only to fail doing so. His strength overpowered mine by leaps and bounds.

Finally, I stopped resisting as much. Instead, I began to kiss him back, just as powerfully. I thrusted my tongue into his mouth and his eyes widened, then closed again as they were before. His hands let go of my wrists and touched the back of my neck. I reached for his hips, pulling him closer in desperation. Our tongues danced together, interlocking. As the forte of our kiss began, we move away gasping for air.

"Sorry for not holding back anymore, I couldn't help myself," he chucked. "I can't seem to get my mind off of you. Ever since we met, you know."

I turned my head to the side as quickly as I physically could, "I couldn't really either," I murmured. I felt my face get hotter.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" he giggled. I shot him a joking glare and pressed my hands on the back of his head making him come to me once again. I desirably wrapped my arms around him, making every moment count. Our kiss was fierce within the first second. I gripped the back of his shirt tightly as his hands moved down my back gracefully. In the middle of the table now, our bodies intertwined with each other. Both of us hungrily wanted more. His head went down to my neck, kissing it ferociously. He move back. The instant he did so, I grabbed ahold of his tie and aggressively pulled it off. Then, I walked my fingers to the top of his shirt unbuttoning each on delicately. He threw the shirt to the ground, revealing his bare chest. His muscles were well defined and as I thought, was extremely strong.

"You can stop ogling now," he said. I laughed a bit and continued to undo my tie, slowly. With my hands in his, we took off each button cautiously. Tossing my shirt to the ground, he threw himself on me. At first, he started my stomach placing a kiss on every part of my chest, occasionally biting. He made it up to my nipples, he looked at me and smirked. Licking around them, I clenched his waist tighter. After teasing me, he finally made it to my lips, making sure to bite them before entering. I began to put every bit of my power in to this moment, and he returned that energy.

I jolt up in alert, I hear a noise coming from outside the door. Levi begins to turn his head to see what I got up. The door was luckily locked because right then, the door knob shook threateningly. Before I knew it, Levi was already jumping off the table to retrieve his shirt. I was frantic and almost fell trying to get off the table. I slipped my shirt swiftly and began to open the door while putting on my tie at the same time.

Three men stood there with confused looks, one looked as if he was about to knock.

"My apologizes gentlemen, it seem while I was giving the new employee a tour we got locked in there," Levi said. The guys shrugged it off and went in the room.

"I'll walk you back," Levi insisted. "It is my fault you were delayed, so I should give him me apologizes as well." We walked side by side through the halls. Once we found my desk, I found my co-worker and boss waiting at the desk.

I jogged to them and handed over the papers. My co-worker left, Levi and I ended up alone with my boss.

"Sir, I am so sorry for taking so long to return. I found myself lost and Levi helped me get there."

"It resulted in me giving him a tour, it is my fault. Please forgive me," Levi requested. He forgave us and told us to not do it next time. I was really relieved at this and sat down. I continued to do my work.

I exited the building alone. I had to be the last one out, which also made me in charge of locking it at night. It was extremely dark, the only lights to guide me home were the unusually dim street lights.

I twisted the lock on the door, opening my apartment. All I heard was silence, which was strange. I expected a big welcome coming from Armin, I could think of two possibilities to why it was so quiet. He was either asleep or off working late at the hospital like he did a lot of nights. Armin was very passionate about his major being medical health.

I peeked into Armin's room as quiet as I possibly could, however, it was completely empty. I sighed and stomped into my room across the hall. I plopped in to bed with a loud thud. Then, I closed my eyes to try and fall asleep after such a long day.

My alarm blared in my ear as I sluggishly slammed the button to turn it off. I limped over to the bathroom and examined my reflection in the mirror. I had big bags under my eyes from not sleeping much last night. The images of Levi and I kept appearing in my head, not allowing me to sleep.

I grabbed a jacket and stumbled out the door. I called sick in earlier saying I caught something pretty bad. I reminded myself to look energized and began to strut down the sidewalk. Like always, it was way too crowded for my liking.

I stepped in to a theater building, I heard from my angelic friend Christa that auditions were being held here in a week. I took it upon myself to gather information on it. I headed to the information desk where I was handed a flyer. Everything was here and was indeed something I was interested in.

I walked out in satisfaction and then stood still. I had the entire day off with nothing to do. I begin to regret calling in sick as I roam the street with no specific destination in mind. Then an idea came to me, I could grab a coffee and thank Christa. After all, her girlfriend was Ymir.

I notice immediately coming into the cafe that Ymir isn't at the front. I ask the person working at the time about her.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but she has a day off. Now are you going to order something or just stand there like an idiot?" I got my coffee and decided to go home. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and continued home.

Falling on to the couch effortlessly, I grab the remote to the radio. I tuned it to a station and lied down in the couch. My eyelids became heavy and I started to drift off. I stood up startled as I heard a knock on the door. Keeping in mind it wasn't my roommate because he had class, I opened up the door.

"I heard your sick today, I came in to check up on you," Levi announced standing before me.

"That may or may have not been a lie. I had something to do today, but I got it done," I responded.

"Oh, really? Then you can come along and help me get some errands done. You know it gets lonely doing those things alone." Without letting me say anything he grabbed me and dragged me to his car.

"I didn't say I would come with you!" I yelled in my struggle.

"Did I say it was an option?" I scoffed at this and let it happen. I knew for a fact he was plenty stronger than I was.

While we drove, I stared out the window. What was I doing with this man? Then we came to a sudden stop.

"And here we are!" Levi blurted getting out of the car into the shopping district. We walked in and out of plenty of shops and i started to notice occasional glances to us coming from strangers. It wasn't until we were almost done with most things on his list that I notice that he and I were hand in hand. I then inquired if we had been doing this the entire time. It didn't matter, I should let go. I tried getting out of his grasp, but he didn't seem to want me to. It was never any use was it?

"Finally, now that that's done, we can go home," Levi yawned. I found myself being pulled to a condo complex. We strolled past the front gates to a certain large one. Levi pulled out his key and unlocked the doors to the abnormally large house.

"You mean to tell me that you live here? This house is like 10 times the size of mine! And you live alone," I shouted. In awe, I paced inside the rather spacey building.

I sat down in the living room while Levi went to prepare tea. I examined my surroundings, the place seem very, very clean and organized. He walks into the room with a tray of tea in hand. I grab a cup as soon as he puts it down. Sipping my tea, I detect Levi staring at me.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked. All he did was continue what he was doing and staring at me. "Well, um… Thank you for inviting me in and offering tea, but I really should go." I get up and head for the door. I was in a bad situation, I kept picturing those scenes again, and now that he was in front of me alone.

I was close to the door, I could almost smell my freedom. All of a sudden, I heard a rather loud bang. From that point, everything happened so quickly that I couldn't fathom what was going on. Next thing I knew, I was pressed against a wall by a rather short person.

It could only be… "Where do you think your going?" Levi's grey eyes stare into the deepest part of me. Heat radiated from both our bodies as I was refrained from moving.

His forehead presses against mine, "Can you stop being so damn cute, you're making it had on me," Levi said breathlessly. His lips press against mine as my arms wrap around his neck. Suddenly I feel myself being thrown over a certain someone's shoulder.

"What? Where are you taking me? Put me down?" He carried me upstairs till we found an open room. From the looks of it, it happen to be his bedroom. I bounce on the bed as Levi positions himself on top of me.

"I won't hold back," He smirks.


End file.
